Dimitri's In Love With A Stripper
by TeamJacobBitch
Summary: Rose goes undercover for St. Vlads at a strip club that is supposedly run by Strigoi! Will she get the needed information to successfully stop them? R&R :D rated m cuz im paranoid! lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Hyro there! This is a fun little story that randomly popped into my head last week so i decided to write ittt :) please review and tell me whatcha think! :D i own nothing but the plot! the amazing richelle mead does sadly although i wouldnt mind owning dimitri for a day ;D r and r my lovely readers x3 x3**

"_Rose Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, please report to the headmistress's office. Rose Hathaway and Guardian Belikov to Headmistress Kirova's office."_

The loudspeaker crackled to life with the command and I stood up tossing my books in my bag.

"What did I do now, bitch?" I grumbled as I threw my bag over my shoulder. My classmates chuckled quietly and Stan turned around.

"Miss Hathaway, where do you think you're going?"

"To the office, Stanny Boy. Do you need an ear check?" I asked sarcastically.

His face turned an unflattering shade of red and he clenched his fists.

"I meant, don't you want your homework?"

I scoffed and then smiled at him. "No thank you… But thanks for asking!"

The classroom erupted with laughter as Stan's face turned colors once again to a deep purple. I turned on my heel and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. Dimitri was waiting for me outside with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Woah! This isn't stalkerish or anything, Comrade!" I joked, laughing.

"I know your schedule," He said with a shrug. "Why are we being called to the office, Roza?" He asked.

"Not sure! I've been pretty good this week!" I said, silently adding _not counting the last 5 minutes._

He did that cool one eyebrow thing and shook his head at me with amusement. We walked in a comfortable silence across the grounds with the bitter, cold wind biting at our noses until we made it to Kirova's office. Before we went in, Dimitri pulled me into a corner and kissed me softly.

"Keep your cool this time please, Roza. I'm not sure how much longer she will put up with you until she puts you on house arrest again."

I looked into his loving, chocolate brown eyes and nodded breathlessly. He held the door open for me and I walked in, flopping down on one of Kirova's comfy office chairs. Dimitri walked in and of course, stood along the wall.

"Please sit, Dimitri." Kirova said, rubbing her temples.

Dimitri looked surprised by the use of his first name instead of his formal title, but sat beside me without a word.

"So… What did I do?" I asked, trying not to be sarcastic or anything like that. Dimitri's words echoed in my ears; _I'm not sure how much longer she will put up with you until she puts you on house arrest again. _Not that I would mind being held prisoner by my Russian jailor, but I doubt that I'd be so lucky to just get off with only a babysitter.

"Surprisingly, you didn't do anything this time, Rose." Alberta said tiredly. "We called you here today because we need your help."

My eyebrows shot up and I just about had a heart attack.

"So I'm not getting put on house arrest?" I asked incredulously.

Alberta cracked a smile and shook her head. "No. Have some hot chocolate." She offered, pointing to 4 large cups on the desk overflowing with whipped cream. I looked at her strangely and she shrugged. "What? We can't be nice? It's cold out there!"

I shrugged back and Dimitri and I both took a cup.

"What do you need her for?" Dimitri asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

"This is where it could get a little messy. Now before we start, Alberta and I want you two to know that we know about your little relationship."

Dimitri sucked in his breath and I started choking on my hot chocolate. After I was done with my coughing fit, I glanced at Dimitri wide-eyed. He looked back at me, eyes full of worry.

"How did you find out?" Dimitri asked slowly, being the first of us to recover.

"It's actually pretty obvious if you know what you're looking for." Alberta said. "She only ever listens to you and all that other love stuff," Alberta said. "And you, sir," She said, pointing to Dimitri. "Were the biggest giveaway."

Dimitri looked utterly shocked and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "But… I thought that I did a pretty exceptional with hiding it." He said sadly.

"He did one hell of a better job than me!" I snipped hotly, defending him.

"He probably did, Rose, but his changes in behavior were undeniable to us." She continued. "Before we sent him to get you he was so quiet and in a shell. Whenever you came along it was like he was a zombie brought back to life!" She said smiling at me. "It was a very good change, might I add."

"It's my skills, I'm telling you." I said with my trademark Hathaway grin. "You're not going to fire him are you?" I asked quietly.

"No, Miss Hathaway. Although you do know I could expel you for this and your chances of being Miss Dragomir's guardian would be out the window, right?" Kirova said, looking at me sharply.

I nodded and looked down. Dimitri was about to say something to defend me.

"No, Dimitri. I can take care of it. I don't care what you do to me because I love him and neither of you can change that. It doesn't matter if you expel me or whatever it is you decide to do, because we will always have each other whether you separate us or not!" I said defiantly. During my rant Dimitri had reached over and grabbed my hand attempting to calm me down.

"Although I don't agree with this decision as much as Guardian Petrov does… You two are not going to get into any trouble."

Dimitri and I both breathed a sigh of relief at the same time.

"But… You will remain professional in public academy grounds until graduation." She said.

"That's ok. It's what we were planning to do anyways," I replied with a shrug.

"So now that that's cleared up… We need to ask an extreme favor of you Rose, and Dimitri… Do not interrupt until I am finished because you will most likely not agree with any of our plans." Alberta said giving him a warning glance.

He looked at me uneasily and confusedly and I nodded at him. He squeezed my hand and listened silently.

"We have recently been informed that a strip club less than a half hour away from here that is being run by Strigoi. Apparently it is pretty hard to get in to if you're older, and none of the guardians can get in. During our last undercover visit, we noticed that there was a job ad posted for another dancer. This is where you come in." Alberta said. Dimitri was about to interject some sort of outraged objection, but I put my hand over his mouth. He gave me a pained look, but remained silent. I removed my hand and replaced it back on his.

"So you want me to go be a pole dancer in some sleazy club so you can get information?" I asked with a snicker.

"Yes." Alberta said, a little embarrassedly. "We wouldn't usually care as much to go to extremes like this, but the Alchemists are complaining that they take at least one group of girls a week to drink from and they need to be stopped. You can pole dance, right?"

"Um… Hell yes I can pole dance!" I answered incredulously.

"Good. Firstly, we need you to call in about the job. They will most likely want an interview tomorrow. You will go and they will give you the job."

"What if they don't give me it?" I asked.

Alberta scoffed. "Seriously, Rose? No offence or anything, but you have the perfect build for it."

"None taken." I said simply.

"Do you really think that sending her to a one on one meeting with a Strigoi is very smart?" Dimitri spoke up, looking at me with intense concern.

"Yes. The man does not harm the girls. We already sent in Danielle, but they denied her because she was too old." Kirova said.

"Danielle?" I asked Dimitri.

"She's the newest guardian here. 23, blonde hair, guards Stan's class during your period?"

"Eh. Never seen her." I replied.

"Will you take the job?" Alberta asked with pleading eyes.

"What's in it for me, ladies?" I asked, propping my feet up on the desk.

"We knew you would want something." Kirova said with a sigh. "One week of vacation for you and your friends, and 500 dollars to spend on a shopping trip when we get the needed information."

"Are you kidding? Deal!" I practically yelled with my eyes bugging out of my head. 500 bucks to go be a stripper! Uh… Sure!

"Okay then, call now about an interview." Alberta said, handing me a cell phone.

The number was already dialed and I pressed send, waiting patiently as the other line rang.

"The Three Auras. How can I help you?" A cold voice asked. Yep. Definitely a Strigoi.

"Hi! My name's Taylor! I'm calling about the dancing job I see that you have posted…"

"Oh, good! We are in need of another. Can you come for an interview tomorrow at midnight?"

"Sure thing! I am _so _excited!" I gushed fakely, trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad. See you tomorrow then, Taylor." The voice sneered as the other line went dead.

I shut the phone and handed it back to Alberta.

"I'm in."

A look of relief passed over Alberta and she gave me a bunch of instructions that I mostly ignored.

"Альберта, это неправильно! Она может получить пострадал! Что вы думаете?" (Alberta, this is wrong! She could get hurt! What are you thinking?) Dimitri yelled in Russian angrily.

"Успокойтесь, Дмитрий! Она будет хорошо! Это большая девочка, и она может заботиться о себе." (Calm down, Dimitri! She will be fine! She's a big girl and she can take care of herself.) Alberta shot back at him.

Kirova and I just looked at each other, bewildered.

"Она означает, что так много для меня! Я не могу позволить что-либо случится ей, Альберта. Вы не понимаю»." (She means so much to me! I can't let anything happen to her, Alberta. You don't understand.) He cried.

"Я знаю, но я обещаю вам, что она будет хорошо." (I know, but I promise you that she will be okay.) She said, more calmly this time.

"Мне нужно защитить ее!" (I need to protect her!) He practically growled. "Она не будет." (She is not going.)

"Надо ее для этой миссии, Дмитрий! Вы не владеете ее!" (We need her for this mission, Dimitri! You don't own her) Alberta yelled.

"Найти кого-то другого! Тот, кто не имеет будущего!" (Find someone else! Someone who has no future!) He snapped back at her throwing his hands in the air.

"Dimitri! Please stop!" I cried. "Calm down, Comrade." I said softly putting my hand on his face. He turned to look at me and his hard expression melted. He sighed and settled down.

"Я Извините Альберты. Прости меня, пожалуйста." (I'm sorry Alberta. Please forgive me.)

"It's fine. I understand. We can talk later, okay?"

He nodded looking guilty.

"You are dismissed." Kirova said. "See you tomorrow."

Dimitri and I said goodbye and stepped outside of the office.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Is dimka gonna lay down some russian smackdown? :O review or i will make rose fall off a pole and break her leg! bahahahahaha im evil :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2! I DIDN'T DIE! :D Hahahaha sorry it's taken me so long to UD… I'm ashamed with myself :( I shall write faster next time :) x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3 x3**

"Please don't go Roza! They can find someone else! I'm not going to let you go to that meeting." Dimitri cried, pleading with me as we walked down the deserted hallways towards the Dhampir dorms.

"Dimitri! For the last time! They need me… It's my duty… I'm going! Stop being so damn thick headed." I snapped at him. Oh, shit! Goddamn it Lissa! She's at spirit practice right now and the stupid darkness is making me freak out on an already freaked out Dimitri.

"Hey…" I said gently, glancing at him. His eyes were a mixture of hurt, annoyance, and anger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… I need you to understand that I have to help them and it doesn't help that Lissa is magicing it up with Adrian this period."

A look of understanding came over his face and he nodded.

"Don't be sorry, Roza. I understand. Let's talk about it somewhere more _private._" He said throwing a glare at a janitor who was eavesdropping on our rant. His eyes widened and he mumbled an apology while taking off down the hallway.

I snickered and stopped at my doorway, looking for my secret key spot. I found the break in the wallpaper and peeled it back, exposing the little hole in the drywall that held the key to my room.

"Sweet, huh?" I asked Dimitri with a grin. He smiled back at me and nodded.

I placed the key back in its hidey hole and pushed the wallpaper back up, leaving no trace of it. I checked the hallway to make sure nobody saw Dimitri come into my room, and shut the door behind me as I stepped into my room.

Dimitri was already sitting on my bed and he patted the spot next to him. I plopped down and leaned into his shoulder with a sigh.

"I know that you don't want me to go Dimitri, but I have to help everybody. Alberta herself said that the guy won't hurt me at the interview!"

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. "I know. I just can't risk losing you. I love you so much." He leaned over and kissed my lips softly, pulling us close together.

My eyes widened in surprise. We were supposed to be hiding our relationship until graduation. Usually it was me who was pushing the limits, kissing him at practice and what not. I kissed him back passionately and pulled back, throwing us both down on the bed so that we were lying side by side.

"I love you too. And you know that. And you know me well enough to realize that when I said I would help and take the position, I meant it. I don't break promises, Comrade!" He gave me a pointed look and I snorted looking away, thinking about the last promise I made to Christian. 'I promise Christian that I will stop pranking you' I had said. Yepp. That's a promise I broke. "Okay, rephrase that. I don't break promises that could harm people." He did that cool one eyebrow thing and I huffed thinking about _how _I pranked Christian… He ended up getting blasted in the balls with a super soaker… It looked like it hurt! "Fine! Scratch that! You know what I mean!" I said, giggling.

He chuckled, but then got all serious again. "I know. You're good about standing with what you say. There are two problems that I have with this though." He said, holding up 2 fingers. "One, I'm deathly afraid of you getting hurt. You will be going into a known Strigoi hideout completely unarmed. Two, I know… I know… I'm just being jealous… But you are going to be pole dancing in barely any clothes. For other men. I'm jealous." He said with a pout.

"Awhhhhh! My poor baby is jealous!" I teased, kissing his nose. "You'll get over it. Besides, you'll be there every day watching me, remember?"

During our walk back, Dimitri had gotten a call from Alberta explaining what his role in this mission was. They got us a fake address and he was posing as my college sweetheart. We even had fake University of Montana graduation diplomas made, just in case the leader dude asked to see it in the interview. I doubt he will. Strippers don't really need that much of an education as far as I'm concerned. He was to become a regular costumer at the club and go every night when I was working to watch out for trouble and collect facts about the place that will help the guardians overthrow the club.

"I know. It still won't be the same though, standing there watching other guys stare at your chest. That's mine." He said with a joking growl. He climbed on top of me and kissed me fiercely tangling his free hand in my hair and using the other to hold himself up. He bit down on my lip, silently asking for entrance which I eagerly granted him. I moaned as our tongues fought for dominance while Dimitri moved his hands up and down my body. I pushed him up so we were both on our knees and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it off. I ran my hands up and down his defined abs and he shivered slightly. My shirt was off next and Dimitri reached behind me to unhook my bra. He was fumbling with the clasp just about to unhook it when there was a loud bang on the door.

Dimitri and I sprang apart, surprised and Lissa's shrill voice sounded from the hallway.

"Rose! I know you're in there! Open up!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Dimitri back down on the bed.

"Okay then… I'm using my spare key!" She sang as the lock on my door clicked on.

"Jesus, Liss! I'm coming!" I yelled, jumping off Dimitri and stomping over to the door, throwing it open.

"Why are you only in your bra?" She asked. I motioned at Dimitri and her face flushed deep red. "Oh! Oh my god Rose, I'm sorry! It's just I have something really important to ask you!"

"Well… You might as well come in now!" I said with a laugh. She mumbled an apology to a disgruntled Dimitri and I laughed again. "Don't be so shy Liss. It's just a shirtless, pissed off Dimitri!"

"My point exactly!" She said, giggling. Dimitri cracked a smile and I tossed him his shirt.

"So what is _so _important that you had to interrupt Rose's fun time?" I asked.

She blushed again, for the thirtieth time in like 3 minutes. "Yeah… Um… Sorry about that… Anyways I heard you guys get called to the office and I was worried that they found out about you!" She said with wide eyes.

Lissa, along with Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, and apparently Kirova and Alberta was the only person who knew about Dimitri and I's relationship. It was getting too hard for us to hide it from them so eventually we cracked and told them. Everybody but Adrian was happy for us. Cry baby.

"Well… They kind of did… But not exactly!" I said. I explained the whole interview to her from them telling us they knew to giving me the position of a pole dancer.

"Wow! So now I have a stripper for a best friend!" She said, laughing.

"That's right!" I said laughing along with her.

"Well one good thing is going to come of this for me…" I eyed her suspiciously. "A shopping trip!" She practically screamed.

I groaned. I loved shopping, but I felt one of Lissa's famous 12 hour trips coming on.

"Let's go tomorrow at 9, ok?" She asked. I groaned again.

"God damn humans and their sunlight schedules that mess up my sleeping times!" I mumbled.

"Seriously, Rose. We have to sluttify you!" She said with a wink.

"Who's going?" I asked.

"You, me, Mia, and some guardians. Girl's day!" She squealed, clapping.

I smiled at her and laughed. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. I really need a girl's day out!

"Am I invited?" Dimitri spoke up for the first time this whole visit.

"No!" She said. "Sorry Dimitri, but this is a _girl's _day." She said, putting emphasis on 'girl's'. "Besides, you aren't allowed to see the clothes we buy Rose until all the other guys in the club do." She said mischievously.

"You are having too much fun with this already, Liss." I said with a chuckle.

"Not fair! Shouldn't I get some kind of special benefit? I'm her boyfriend!" He said.

"Oh, stop whining!" She said waving her hand at him. I laughed out loud.

"She told you, Comrade!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go get ready for practice." He said, standing up and heading for the door. "Don't be late, Rose."

"I'm going to be late." I told Lissa after he left. She laughed and slapped my arm.

"You would, Rose. Okay so go to practice, then come straight back here and go to bed so you're not all cranky for tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes mom." I answered jokingly.

She rolled her eyes at me and said goodbye as she left, leaving me alone to get ready for training with Dimitri.

**Wooooooooooo! Hahahaha :) I'm going to skip practice cause all the usual running and sparring stuff would just happen there! XD So did Dimitri take it better than you guys thought he would? Lol :) Sorry its so gay-ly short. :P I promise it'll be twice as long next chappy! :D Review, review my lovelies :) Hahaha! Next chapter will be the girls day out and (Cue dun dun dun music…) THE INTERVIEW! :O Read and review to find out what happensss! :D x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys :D I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating recently :( I've been so busy lately that its not even funny! XD hope you enjoy this chappy and I promise ill try and UD faster :) Wow is all I have to say guys…I got an unbelievable amount of reviews ON ONLY 2 CHAPTERS :D you guys are amazing and keep those reviews coming x3 x3 x3**

My alarm clock beeped loudly and I groaned, rolling over. Sunlight was peeping through my closed curtains. I looked at the time confusedly, and sat there puzzling about why it was 8 A.M.

_Wake up, Rose! _Lissa said through the bond. I could feel the excitement coursing off of her and it brightened my mood a little bit. I was a little pissed and still confused about why I was up so early, and I sat there for about 5 minutes puzzling. I suddenly remembered what we were doing today and my mood meter went to a 10. It's our girl's day out! I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone off the couch.

**To: Liss**

**I'm up :D whatre you wearing?**

**From: Liss**

**My sequined tank and Hollister jeans. :) U?**

**To: Liss**

**Idk yet! Lol! Probably my animal printy top. Where r we meeting?**

**From: Liss**

**Mia's room!**

**To: Liss**

**Alrighty!**

I walked to my closet and rummaged through the racks, looking for something to wear. I ended up picking my favorite party top from Body Central that ties at the top and is all different sparkly animal prints and my ripped up American Eagle jeans.

I padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower, throwing my hair in to get it wet. I grabbed my Aussie Sprunch spray from the countertop and squirted my hair, bunching it up until it was scrunched to perfection.

I brushed my teeth and put on some makeup and checked the clock. I still had 15 minutes to go. I searched my room for my purse, finding it in the microwave. Um… What the hell? Luckily my wallet was in it so I didn't have to go searching for that too. I checked the time again, and realized that I only had 3 minutes to get to Mia's room.

"Shit!" I muttered, throwing my lip gloss, my stake, and my phone into my purse and putting on my black flip flops. I ran out the door, locking it behind me, and took off toward the Moroi dorms.

Thankfully, the hallways were deserted so I could run unnoticed. Or so I thought until a tall figure stepped right in my path. I ran right smack into it and sprang back, ready to fight.

"Holy shit, Dimitri! You scared me!" I said, getting out of my fighting stance as I saw who it was. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "Sorry, Comrade. Can't talk! I'm already late!" I yelled, running past him.

I made it to Mia's room at 9:04 which is good, considering my timing skills.

"Come on, Rose! Let's go!" Mia said, practically jumping up and down. We all linked arms and walked to the main gates, where Alberta and Guardian Kephart were waiting with the black Hummer that the Academy had recently invested in. Guardian Kephart was the new guardian at our school. She was in her early twenties and had medium-lengthed dirty blonde hair. It was unusual for the Academy guardians because everybody else had theirs cut short. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had come to watch a couple of Dimitri and I's training sessions because she was going to become Eddie's mentor, so I guess you could say I kind of know her.

"Ready to go, girls?" Alberta asked with a grin. Apparently Mia, Liss, and I weren't the only ones excited for the trip.

"Yes!" We all sang in unison. We piled into the back and I handed Alberta the CD that I made last night for our trip. She put it in and Whip My Hair by Willow Smith came on. Mia, Lissa and I all started whipping our heads around sending our hair flying. We R Who We R by Ke$ha and Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) By Pitbull played before we made it out of the endless forest and onto the main highway.

We were stopped at a stoplight and I had a brilliant idea. I pushed the sunroof button and it opened, sending hot June air through our air conditioned car. **(A.N. Oh wieners! I forgot that in the last chapter they drank hot chocolate because it was cold outside… So let's scratch that and pretend they drank lemonade or something like that because it's hot outside :D Haha thanks! My bad! It will work better for it to be summertime in this story x3) **I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled myself up so that my whole upper body was hanging out of it. People were looking at me funny from the rolled-down windows of their cars and a car-full of hot guys honked at me and cat called. I smiled and blew a kiss at them, then did the Rose Hathaway thing to do and flipped them all off. Mia and Lissa soon popped up beside me and the guys went through the whole routine again, except shouting things like 'hey sexy!' Mia and Lissa blushed and waved, giggling. I rolled my eyes at them. They're such typical girls.

"Turn it up Janessa!" I yelled. I never did use the guardians' titles when I talked to them. Guardian Kephart laughed at the shedding of her formal title and pumped it up full blast. I Like It by Enrique Iglesias was playing and we all started dancing. A couple of minutes later, the light turned green and we plopped back down in our seats, shutting the sun roof.

1 and a half hour later, we pulled into the Missoula Mall parking lot. I hopped out, stretching my legs and yawning. It was a Saturday, and the mall was insanely crowded with teenagers like it usually was on the weekends.

Our guardians decided that Janessa would be the near guard, since she was younger and more likely to be walking around with us, and Alberta would be the far guard.

"Rose, along with um… Lingerie for your job, you're going to need some slightly revealing dresses in case you have to bartend or anything." Alberta said, a little bit uncomfortably.

"So you want me to get slutty dresses too?" I asked, grinning. Oh, we are going to have _way _too much fun playing skank dress up today.

She nodded and laughed lightly.

Lissa, Mia, and I practically ran to the entrance, planning out where we were going to go first.

"Body Central is right beside the entrance, so let's go there first!" Lissa said.

We both agreed with her and walked in to Body Central.

"Hello ladies! Can I help you with anything?" A woman from behind the counter asked.

"No thanks! We're just looking." Lissa replied kindly.

I hate people that ask that. It's like… If I want something, I'll ask you bitch.

We rummaged through the racks of clothes, and grabbed everything that we thought was cute to try on. Lissa insisted that she would buy me anything I wanted, and even though I fought with her about it, I knew she is going to end up buying me everything I want. After we found at least 20 things to try on, we all 3 went into the giant dressing room that was meant for handicapped people. We got some weird looks from the workers since we all went in together, but we didn't care. Hell, we're pretty much sisters.

I ended up buying a red bow topped bustier set, a red satin chemise, a black and white tiered French maid teddy, a black long sleeved mesh shirt, and a white sequined one shoulder top. Lissa and Mia each got 2 party tops and a pair of shorts.

We walked out of the store, laughing about the clerk's face when she saw all the stuff I bought was skimpy slutty lingerie. Next was Rue 21 and we searched the store completely before trying on, and buying some items. (**A.N. I don't feel like explaining everything Rose buys… It's all skimpy lingerie and skimpy little dresses sooo… use your imagination :] XD)**

"Can we eat next guys? I'm starving!" Mia said.

"Me too," Lissa and I replied.

We made our way over to one of the many escalators that led to the second floor where the ginormus food court was located. The Missoula Mall is massive; 3 floors high. There must be over 250 stores easy, along with a bowling alley, a movie theater, and a laser tag arena thing. You could spend hours in here… And hundreds of dollars too!

When we made it to the food court, we all split up to order our food. I looked around at all the different restaurants and decided to just get McDonalds. I walked the short distance to the counter and waited in line.

"Why hel-lo! What can I get for you there?" The cashier asked. I gave him a look that said 'what the hell dude?' He looked like he was like 45 and not to mention ugly-looking. The song Dinosaur by Ke$ha popped into my head, and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth.

I quickly collected myself and said, "Uh… I'll have a number 8 and a large caramel frappe."

The guy seemed disappointed that my answer wasn't some sexual innuendo and punched my order into his computer thingy. I paid and waited for my food, getting it and heading to the table that Lissa and Mia were sitting at.

I plopped down on the chair and dug into my food, finishing way before Mia and Liss.

"No offence Rose, but you eat like a horse!" Mia said.

"None taken." I said with a shrug. I eat a lot. Fat kid comments don't faze me anymore.

When everybody finished eating, we headed back downstairs to hit the stores we missed. We were all spending like mad women, using the excuse that we don't know when we'll get to come back so we have to stock up. We soon hit the second floor and finally, the third.

On the top floor was Victoria's Secret. This was easily going to be the funnest store to shop in. We all walked in and breathed in the familiar scent of Pink perfume.

"Hi, ladies! Welcome to Victoria's Secret! What are you shopping for today?" A voice said from our left.

I whipped my head around and looked at the gay guy who was apparently the greeter. I stifled a snort. I never saw a gay person who worked at a woman's lingerie store. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people, but it just struck me as odd.

"What aren't we shopping for?" I replied, grinning.

"Now _that _is the best answer I have _ever _heard!" He gushed girlishly. "Just give me a holler if you need any help!"

"Sure thing!" I said, towing Lissa and Mia to one of the many sections of the store.

About an hour later, we finally made our way to the checkout counter. The cashier was none other than the gay guy who talked to us when we came in.

"Hello again, ladies! Did you find everything you're looking for?" He asked.

"Yupp!" I said tossing the giant heap of clothes in on the counter.

"Oh… My… God… This thong… Would make your ass look great!" He gushed, grabbing a neon pink and green zebra print thong off the top of the pile **(A.N. The gay guy that works at our local Hot Topic told my friend this once… And it made my day so I thought I would share that with you guys! XD)**

"I thought so, too! Thanks!" I replied happily.

After he finished checking us out, he wished us good luck with the rest of our shopping and we headed out of the store. We were all so loaded down with bags that we could barely walk. Janessa and Alberta were carrying a crap load of bags too and we were staggering along, trying not to run into people.

"Oh! My! God!" Lissa said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What?" I asked worriedly. My stake was in my purse, which was buried under my mountain of bags lining my arms.

"The Roommate is playing! Can we please see it? _Please?_" Lissa begged.

I rolled my eyes and sighed with relief that it wasn't an army of Strigoi. "It's okay with me. You?" I asked Mia.

"Hell yes!"

"You guys?" I asked the guardians.

They looked surprised that we were asking their opinion. They both shrugged and nodded.

"The next showing is at… 6:45," Lissa said, peering at the paper on the door of the movie theater that had show times.

"That's in 15 minutes!" Mia cried.

"If we run, we can probably make it to the car and back on time." I said.

"That's easy for you to say, Little Miss Fitness," Lissa teased.

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"C'mon!" We all took off running to the mall exit, running into about 20 people on the way there. When we made it to the car, Alberta hurriedly popped the trunk. We chucked our piles of purchases in and slammed it shut, sprinting back into the mall. We made it to the theater with 5 minutes to spare. Lissa and Mia leaned on the walls, huffing and puffing for breath while Alberta, Janessa and I were fine. I smiled to myself. Maybe being a Dhampir does have some perks.

We bought our tickets and then went to the snack bar. I got popcorn, snow caps, and a large mountain dew. Lissa and Mia laughed at my fat kid-ness and only got a popcorn to share.

We practically ran into the theater and searched for 5 open seats in a row. The theater was packed because it was the opening show for The Roommate.

"Move. Move. Move." I repeated as I pushed people's legs out of the way as we shuffled to the middle of the row where there were open seats for us to sit in.

"Excuse us, Sir. Sorry, Ma'am." Lissa said apologetically to the grumbling people that I shoved out of the way.

We made it to our seats just as the previews started and we waited excitedly for the movie to start.

"That was scary." Lissa said as we walked out of the theater. She was still death gripping my arm with her nails digging in to my skin like she had been the entire movie.

"Eh. I've seen scarier." I said with a shrug, attempting to detach Lissa from my bicep.

I pulled my phone out of my purse flipped it open, seeing that I had 3 unread messages. I had my phone set on silent for the movie and hadn't checked my phone since we left Victoria's Secret.

**From: Dimitri 3 at 7:03 p.m.**

**How's shopping going? Any idea when you're going to come home?**

**From: Dimitri 3 at 8:16 p.m.**

**Hello? Roza? Sorry for bothering you, I'm just worrying about you guys.**

**From: Dimitri 3 at 9:37 p.m.**

**Roza I'm really worried about you. Please text me back as soon as you get my messages.**

**From: Sparky at 9:59 p.m.**

**Why wont liss answer her phone rose? you guys are scaring the shit out of dimitri and i… for all we know you guys got eaten by Strigoi…**

"Aw, shit." I muttered, feeling bad.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Dimitri and Christian are freaking out cause we haven't been answering our phones. I'm gonna call Dimitri in the bathroom. You better call Sparky, Liss." I said.

"I'll go with you," Guardian Kephart offered and we walked to the restrooms.

I whipped out my phone, pushing the speed dial number 2 and waiting anxiously as the line buzzed.

"Belikov." Dimitri said on the other line. Worry laced his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Comrade." I said.

"Oh, Roza. Thank god." He breathed.

"I feel terrible! I checked my phone in the day a lot but then I kinda forgot for a while and then we went and saw a movie. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's ok. Next time, check your phone though, Roza.

"I will. Hey, I'm gonna go. I think were gonna head home here in a bit so I'll text you when we're almost back to the academy."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too," I said and I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread over my face.

"Bye, Roza."

"See ya, Comrade."

I shut my phone and shoved it back in my purse.

"So, you and Guardian Belikov huh?" Janessa asked taking a seat beside me where I was sitting on the sink counter.

"Yeah," I said, a little unsurely. I didn't know if she was a supporter of our relationship or not.

"That's awesome. I think it's cute," She said, grinning at me.

"Thanks!" I smiled back at her.

"You and I have a lot in common. I'm also being a rebel against society and dating a dhampir."

"Really?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah. Guardian Brown and I are going out." Guardian Brown was one of the only guardians at the academy I knew by name. He and Dimitri did the night shift together for a while, and they occasionally ate lunch together so. I knew him not well, but as an acquaintance.

"That's nice. It's kind of awesome to know that I'm not the only rule breaking one." I said, laughing.

"Don't tell anyone, though. It's a secret," She said, winking at me.

"My lips are sealed," I said.

"We're pretty badass, with this society rule breaking and what not," She said with a chuckle.

We laughed and left the bathroom, meeting the rest of our group outside.

"Anything else you ladies wanted to do?" Alberta asked us.

"Well… I kinda wanted to play laser tag, but we better get back." I said sadly.

"It's a little too late for that, Rose. How about we do this again sometime and we can go?" Alberta asked.

"Hell yes!" I yelled happily.

We all headed out of the mall chatting happily, and searched for the Hummer. After 15 minutes of walking around the parking lot I was getting mad.

"Give me the keys," I told Alberta impatiently.

She reached in her coat pocket and took out the keys, handing them to me hesitantly. I pushed the panic button and listened closely.

"Over there!" Lissa shouted, pointing back the way we came from, deeper in the lot. Her sensitive Moroi ears picked up the sound before mine did, and sure enough I heard a faint persistent honking from the direction she pointed.

With that help from the car alarm, we found our hummer shortly.

"Did you have fun, girls?" Alberta asked.

Mia, Lissa, and I all chorused, "Uh huh!"

"Thanks for taking us!" Lissa said.

"Thank _you _for setting this all up! It's not often that we get to go out and have fun, right Janessa?"

He nodded her agreement and Lissa smiled, content that she made us all happy with this trip. We pulled out of the parking lot and got on the highway, starting the long ride back to the academy.

Janessa's POV

I looked back and saw that all the girls were sleeping soundly. Vasalisa's head was laying on Rose's shoulder and her head was resting on Vasalisa's head. Mia was sprawled out across their laps.

"Can I borrow your phone, Alberta?" I asked.

"Sure," She replied, handing me her phone out of her pocket. "Who are you calling if you don't mind me asking?"

"Guardian Belikov. Rose told him she'd call when we left to come home, but they're all out cold."

She chuckled and I looked through her contacts until I found his name, pressing send.

"Belikov." Dimitri said on the other line.

"Hi Dimitri; it's Janessa. I overheard Rose telling you that she'd text you when we were leaving but the girls are all fast asleep so I thought I'd just call and tell you that we'll probably be home in about 3 hours so you didn't worry."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"No prob. See you later."

"See you, Janessa."

I shut the phone and handed it back to Alberta.

"Thanks" I said. "Mind if I take a rest for a little bit?"

"Go ahead," She said.

I thanked her and turned on my side away from her. I silently pulled out my phone, opening it as quietly as possible and composing a new message.

**I got some good info. Probably enough to stage the attack. Tell you more later.**

I sent the message, grinning devilishly to myself, and shut my phone quietly, placing it back in my pocket. I pretended to be asleep the whole rest of the way home but was really thinking of how pleased the boss was going to be with me when he figured out how much information I got about Belikov and Hathaway. I was definitely getting a raise.

**Oh. Hot. Dang. What was up with that text and who was it for? I'd love to hear your theories :) review review review :D**


	4. AN

Hyro my dear lovely amazingful readers! :) You can all officially hate me for not updating in EVER! Lemme explain… I'm in drama at my school and the play is in two weeks. I wake up for school at 6 o clock and get on the bus at 7 a.m. (I live like 3 minutes away from the school) and I have practices until 5 or 6 p.m. on a good day, but normally 8 o clock :/ I AM SO SICK OF THAT SCHOOL XD XD XD I practically live there! Pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee forgive me for my lack of updates, my lovelies x3 as soon as the play is over I am sitting down, and typing my arse off (; I also started a new story which I'm hoping to post the first chapter when the play is over (: again, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I hope you forgive me x3 :) stay tuned for a new update! I love you guys and your amazingness reviews :D :D thanks for sticking with me! (:


	5. Chapter 4

**YO YO YO! :D You people better love me! This is the only day we have off for drama, and I sat here all night and typed just for all yall x3 (: Here's the interview! Hope you likeyyy :D I realized I'm not really good at writing pole dancing scenes… Tee hee! I will get better with time :)**

**P.S. Chrissy's new nickname is Neen so if I refer to Neen you know who I'm talking about! :)**

**P. P. S. Awesome, awesome reviews :) you guys make my day! Keep em' coming! x3 :D**

I sat on my bed well into the vampiric day, chewing on my lip. Kirova let Mia, Liss, and I have the day off to sleep since we got back from our trip during 3rd period.

I was still wide awake after some fruitless efforts of trying to get some sleep. I wasn't awake because I was nervous, which I was a little bit, but because I hate worrying people; especially Dimitri, Lissa, and the gang. They were all scared to death that as soon as I walked into that club, I was going to get my neck snapped.

I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my stake. I tossed it in the air and caught it, then twirled it around my fingers. There was no way I was going to be able to keep it with me at the club. I will be wearing little clothing to begin with, so I can't conceal it on me. I guess I'll just have to take one for the team and hope I get in and out of there unharmed.

There was a soft knocking on my door and I stood up to answer it, taking my stake with me. I crept over to the door and pulled it open to see Dimitri walking away.

"Hey," I said, and he whirled around.

"Did I wake you?" He asked me, concerned.

"No. I can't sleep."

He tilted his head sideways and studied me. I looked down and realized I probably should've put some clothes on to answer the door. I was only wearing a red cami and some black underwear.

He chuckled and looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming.

"Are you okay, Roza?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, looking away from his gaze.

He took my chin with his hands and tilted it up so he had a clear view to my face.

"Will you come in?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and stepped into my dark room, taking my stake out of my hands and placing it on my bedside table again. I shut my door behind me and sat on the bed, snuggling into Dimitri's waiting arms.

"Are you finally realizing the dangers of this?" He asked me, caressing my hair.

"No," I mumbled into his chest, "I've realized how dangerous this is since I was asked to do it, Comrade. It's just that I hate worrying you. And Liss. And everyone else."

He kissed my head and tightened his arms around me.

"I will be fine, Roza. Remember that I'm going to be there for you in case anything happens, so stop worrying about me worrying about you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed into his embrace, sighing contentedly.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"As I to you, Любовь моя (my love)," He replied.

I reached up and pulled him to me, kissing him softly. His lips molded against mine and he tangled his fingers into my messy hair. I pushed him against the backboard of my bed, moving myself so that I was straddling him. He bit down on my lip hungrily, and I moaned. Our tongues danced in my mouth and I pushed myself as close to him as I could.

His hands detached themselves from my hair and moved up and down my body, and I started placing kisses all along his neck and chest, which were now exposed because I yanked his shirt off. I gently sucked on his shoulder and he moaned.

I pulled back reluctantly and yawned. Exhaustion suddenly hit me and I rubbed my eyes, trying to get them to open the whole way again.

Dimitri smiled at me and pulled me down into a laying position.

"Sleep, Roza. You're going to need it."

I nodded, too tired to argue, and pulled the blankets up over me.

"Will you stay and sleep too?" I whispered.

"I will stay if you want me too, Roza," He replied.

"You must be tired too, though. You stayed up all night texting me and waiting for me to answer." I said, yawning again.

He shrugged and nodded, taking off his jeans and tossing them on the floor with his shirt. He crawled into bed with me and I smiled, snuggling close to him.

"Goodnight, Comrade."

"Goodnight, Roza." He replied, and I drifted to sleep in the arms of my Russian God.

I woke up to Lissa pounding on my door and screaming.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROSE!" She cried, banging the door as hard as her little fists would hit.

I jumped up out of Dimitri's arms and ran to the door, grabbing my stake on the way there.

"WHAT?" I screamed at her, throwing the door open and poising my stake to strike.

"I have news." She said calmly.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and let it slowly slide down my face.

"_That _is what was so life threatening that you had to wake us up?" I asked. I at her outfit and was surprised; she had bed-head as bad as mine and was still in her pajamas and bare feet. Usually, Lissa wouldn't be caught dead without her hair straightened to perfection and an appropriate outfit.

"I know. I look hideous. It's just that I just planned something really important for today and I… Wait… Did you say wake _us _up?" She asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah. Dimitri spent the night… Well I guess he spent the day." Before Lissa could get all red-faced and apologize for interrupting us I said, "No Liss, we were strictly sleeping. No sex." I rolled my eyes at her relieved grin.

I looked back at Dimitri who was rubbing his eyes tiredly and seeing that Lissa was fine and there was no danger, he laid back down in bed, pulling the covers up over his chest again.

"Suuuuuuure," She sang, winking at me. "Meet me at my room in 3 hours, and don't be late."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a secret!" She said, winking at me again.

I eyed her suspiciously and she grinned and turned away, walking down the hallway and yelling a goodbye to me. I shut my door, shaking my head and rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"What was that all about?" Dimitri asked as I crawled back into bed and shut off the lamp I had hastily turned on to find my stake when Lissa was freaking out.

"Not sure. She said she had news and I had to meet her at her room in three hours." I said, pulling the covers over me and cuddling into Dimitri's chest. "That means 3 more hours with you, which is good with me."

His arms tightened around my waist and he kissed the top of my head. I schooched (A.N. That is like my favorite made up word ever! :D schooched!) closer to him and smiled, drifting off to sleep again.

This time, I didn't wake up to Lissa's pounding. I was laying on a long, deserted beach with the sun pounding on my bare back. I was dressed in Adrian's signature outfit for me; a blood red bikini that was insanely skimpy.

"Show yourself, Aids." I yelled to the empty shore, enjoying the warm sun that I missed so often.

Sure enough, I turned my head and Adrian was laying on a beach towel beside me, grinning.

"Hello, Little Dhampir." He said casually.

"Hey," I replied, still basking in the glorious sun.

"So… You're a stripper now. That's hot," He said with a wink.

I grabbed a fistful of sand and chucked it at him. "Shut it, Aids."

"What's up with this new nickname? It's a little offending if you ask me!" He said, clutching his heart.

"I personally like it!" I said with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes and then wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Any chance that I will get to see some of your uniforms for work? Hmm?" He asked.

"Not a chance," I replied.

"Hey, a guy can try," He said, shrugging.

I started seeing all pixely and gave him a confused look.

"What the hell? You're getting all fuzzy!" I asked.

"You're waking up. Be safe, Little Dhampir, and good luck with your interview!" He called before I opened my eyes to Dimitri gently shaking me awake.

"Good morning again, Comrade," I said with a grin.

"Same to you," He said, smiling back at me. "I thought I should wake you up because you only have a half-hour until you have to meet Lissa for whatever it is you're doing." He said, eyes sparkling.

I cocked my head sideways and studied him, then shouted, "You know!"

He looked at me, shocked, and shook his head. "No. I haven't the slightest idea of what she's planning."

But I could see in his eyes that he did know. I pounced on him and we both fell off the bed and onto the floor. I pinned down his arms and straddled him.

"Tell me!" I said excitedly. "Oh, and I left a hickie on your shoulder. Might wanna cover that up, Comrade." I smiled.

"No!" He replied, grinning like a mischievous child, and I wasn't sure which statement he was saying no to. He used his body weight to flip us over so that he was on top of me, pinning me down.

"Please?" I asked quietly, putting on my irresistible puppy-dog pout and he looked away from my gaze, trying not to give in.

When he didn't crack over pleading and brute force, I decided to use a new tactic.

"Dimitri?" I asked all seductively.

His head instantly snapped back to mine and I smiled.

"Baby," I swooned, using my free hand that wasn't pinned down to rub his bicep. "Don't you think you can tell me? Just this once?"

He gulped and looked away, but never moved from his position of straddling me.

"Please?" I asked, bringing my lips to his before he could refuse again. We kissed like this for a few minutes, and then he suddenly sprang off of me.

"No, Roza. I promised I would keep it a secret." He said breathlessly.

I huffed and stood up, running my fingers through my knotty hair.

"Fine then," I said, walking to the bathroom. I grabbed my gray sweatpants with St. Vladimir's written down the side, and my black and red zebra-striped tank top from Rue 21 from the counter and changed. I combed through my hair making it smooth and silky, and sprayed on my Unwrap Me perfume from Victoria's Secret that Adrian had given me for Christmas. After I was satisfied with myself, I walked back out of the room to see that Dimitri had gotten dressed too, and he was currently sitting on my couch looking through my photo album.

I plopped down beside him and smiled as I looked at the current picture.

"That's whenever me and Liss were at Portland College. We dressed up like slutty cops for Halloween." That was one of my favorite Halloweens ever. "This was taken right after we got done ding-dong-ditching the whole rich-person neighborhood!" I said, laughing.

He chuckled and flipped the page. The next picture was me and Lissa and a bunch of our friends singing karaoke at a dance at college. We looked through the rest of the album, and I gave him a quick overview of what was going on in each picture.

"I gotta go," I said, a little reluctantly.

He stood up and put the photo album back on my table and took my hand.

"I'll walk you there." He said. We walked outside hand in hand and walked through the hallways of the dhampir dorms until we made it outside, and we reluctantly dropped our hands and walked side by side like normal students and mentors. We made it to Lissa's dorm and I looked up and down the hallway to make sure it was safe. The halls were deserted, so I leaned in and gave Dimitri a passionate kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later then?" I asked.

"See you later, Roza," He said with a grin, and he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway and out of my sight.

I opened Lissa's door, not bothering to knock, and yelled for her.

"Liiiiiiiisssssaaaaaaa," I sang, walking through her room and finding her straightening her hair in the bathroom.

"Hey!" She said. She turned it off and set it back on her counter, turning to me.

"So… Can you tell me what we're doing yet?" I asked, plopping down on her bed.

"Nope! It's a surprise!" She said, smiling. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. "Sit!" She ordered happily, and I plopped down on her stool.

She straightened my hair, painted my finger and toenails, applied a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, and gave me a smoky eye.

"Jeez Liss… I look hot!" I said, looking at myself in her full lengthed mirror.

"You're welcome," She grinned.

"What's the surprise?" I asked impatiently.

She checked the clock and said, "In about a half hour you'll find out."

I sighed dramatically and padded to her kitchen, pulling a carton of strawberries out of her mini-fridge. She plopped down on the couch and turned on her TV, flipping the channel to MTV.

"I love Jersey Shore!" I yelled, sitting beside her and placing the strawberries between us.

We sat there and watched Jersey and munched strawberries until 25 minutes had passed.

"You ready to see the surprise now?" Lissa asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Hell yes!" I yelled, jumping off the couch.

We walked out of her dorm towards the cafeteria chatting aimlessly about who would win catfights in Jersey Shore.

"Close your eyes!" Lissa squealed excitedly as we reached the cafeteria doors.

I closed them and let her lead me into the dark, quiet cafeteria.

"GOOD LUCK ROSE!" I heard a bunch of people scream and the lights turned on.

I opened my eyes and grinned. There was a bunch of Dhampirs and Moroi popping out from under tables and behind doors.

"You threw a party for me?" I asked Lissa happily.

"Sure did!" She cried, ecstatic that I was happy.

I bear hugged her and everybody came over to greet me and wish me good luck on my interview. I got to Dimitri and the rest of the group last and hugged them all, my arms lingering on Dimitri a little longer than necessary.

"Good luck, Roza." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Comrade!" I said, smiling at him.

A bunch of my novice friends ushered me over to a table where there was a ginormus ice cream cake that said _Good Luck Rose :D. _I laughed. Leave it to Lissa to put a smilie face on a cake. Dimitri cut it and everybody got a piece and I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was my favorite, ice cream cake.

"Thanks Liss! This is awesome!" I said. We were currently dancing on the cafeteria floor which was made into a dance floor for the occasion.

"It was nothing, sis," She said, waving me off. But through the bond I could feel pleasure that I was enjoying myself and she did good.

After another hour of dancing, the party disbanded and Liss and I thanked everybody for coming. I got a lot of well-wishes for my interview tonight.

After everybody was officially gone, I walked over to Dimitri who was trying to figure out how to turn off the DJ system Lissa had rented. I walked to the outlet and pulled the plug out.

"That's the easy way to do it," I grinned.

He smiled with amusement at me and rolled his eyes.

"Anyone could've done that, Roza."

I walked over to him and kissed him softly, winding my arms around his neck and standing on my tiptoes. He kissed me back, picking me up and putting his hands under my butt for support.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Let's keep it G rated in here!" Sparky yelled form where he was helping Lissa clean up.

I rolled my eyes at him and hopped off of Dimitri.

"Thanks again, Liss. See ya later, guys. I gotta go get ready for the interview," I said coolly, but on the inside my nerves were on end, bouncing around and making my hands shake slightly.

Everybody yelled their goodbyes and I walked back to my room. I pulled my door open and stepped in, happy that I had picked out an outfit earlier.

I stripped off my tank top and sweats and put on my neon green cami. I pulled on my black long-sleeved shirt from Body Central that was pretty much all netting, mesh-like stuff and them my Hollister short shorts. I was thankful that my hair and makeup stayed intact through the party so I didn't have to waste time doing that.

I plopped down on my couch and chewed on my perfectly painted nails that Lissa had just done. It was my nervous habit. I'm not really worrying about getting hurt or not getting the job, but I am worried I'll say something wrong in the interview and blow my cover. I turned on my TV and was pleasantly surprised to see that Jersey Shore was still on.

I watched TV and thought until I heard a soft knock on my door.

"It's open!" I called.

Alberta and Dimitri stepped in and rolled their eyes at my pigsty of a bedroom. I shrugged and stood up, stretching.

"Time to go?" I asked.

"Just about," Alberta replied. I could tell she was worrying about me and how the interview would go.

"Relax, Alberta. The first key to not blowing your cover is to not be all stressed and fidgety."

She smiled at me and said, "Get whatever you're taking with you and let's head out." She walked outside my door, shutting it behind me.

As soon as the door shut, Dimitri was on me, kissing me feverishly. I kissed him back, and don't get me wrong I was enjoying myself, but it was too harsh, too rushed, like he was worried this might be one of the last times we could kiss.

"Please… Be… Safe… Roza…" He panted between kisses.

"I… Will," I replied, just as breathlessly as him.

The door slammed open and Alberta stepped in, clearing her throat. Dimitri and I sprang off of each other like two teenagers getting caught by their parents. I grabbed my Dooney and Burke giraffe print purse and headed out into the warm air.

The car ride was pretty uneventful. Alberta went over who I was and a bunch of stuff about the new 'me' and blah blah blah… I kind of zoned out during that speech.

I heard the thumping bass of the club before I saw it, and I took in a deep, cleansing breath to calm my nerves.

"You'll do fine, Roza." Dimitri whispered.

We pulled into the club's parking lot and I gave Dimitri a reassuring smile. The neon sign read The Three Auras and there was a line of people waiting in front of a bouncer who was letting people in.

"Bye," I said to them. "Wish me luck."

Dimitri and Alberta both looked like they wanted to yank me back into the car and take me home, but before they could change their minds I turned on my heel of my black stilettos and confidently walked up to the bouncer.

"End of the line, Miss." He said gruffly.

"Uhm… I'm Taylor and I'm here for an interview with the head guy so... No…" I said.

"Oh, hang on a second." He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and mumbled something into it.

"Stacy will be right here to escort you there," He said, never showing any emotion.

"Thanks!" I said all happily and bubbly. If you are wondering, yes… I am trying to act like a ditz.

A girl in a skin tight zebra print dress came through the curtains that were the front door.

"Taylor?" She asked.

"Yepp! That's me!"

She smiled at me and said, "Follow me, then. I'm Stacy! I really hope you get the job; you seem like such a nice person! The last dancer was a total bitch who avoided everybody and would never go out with us on our girls' nights out."

She led me around the pulsing crowd on the dance floor and past the bar, into a back hallway. She still chattered about random stuff until we stopped in front of a room.

"Right in here! Good luck! I'll see you later!" She whispered to me before turning and leaving me alone.

I took another deep cleansing breath and strode confidently through the beaded doorway. There was a very pale man, obviously to me a Strigoi, and two big, buff human guys. The Strigoi had put contacts in and was wearing bronzer, I could tell. My sharp Dhampir eyes picked it up, and to humans he must look like a terribly pale guy who got a spray on tan or something. I repressed the urge to shudder and swallowed the nausea that was building up in my stomach because of the presence of a Strigoi.

"Ah, Taylor! I have been looking forward to seeing you!" The Strigoi stood up out of his chair and reached for my hand. "My name is Anthony, and I own this club."

I grasped his hand in mine and shook it. "Hi, Anthony! I'm Taylor and I am _so_ looking forward to getting this job… Oh my god!" I squealed all girlishly. "I'm sorry! It's just your hand is so cold!" I said.

"Sorry about that, I keep it cold in my office! Please, sit. First of all I have some paperwork for you to fill out." He handed me a stack of papers. I tapped my pencil on my forehead and bit my lip as I answered the questions.

**Name: **Taylor Ann Love

**Age: **22

**Education: **High School and College, University of Montana

**Fitness: **I'm super fit.

**Address: **6285 Daisy Street Missoula, Montana 18392

There was a whole other crap load of questions about me that I totally BSed, and I handed him the papers with a grin.

"All done!" I bubbled.

Anthony looked at me with an amused look in his face.

"I like you already, Taylor," He said smoothly. His voice made my skin crawl, and I wanted more than anything to either stake the shit out of him or bolt out of here.

He skimmed over my paperwork and set it down, smiling.

"So, I see that you have a partner. Does he come here?"

"Once in a while. You might've seen him before… Really tall? Really hot?" I asked dumbly.

Anthony snorted a laugh and smiled at me. "Yes, I do believe you have the personality for this job. We don't get many… Happy-go-lucky… People like you," He said, stumbling over a word that isn't insulting to describe my ditziness.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully.

"So I see on your resume that you are 'super fit'," He said, making air quotes and laughing again.

"Yepp." I said proudly.

"Well then, let's just get down to it and see how you do, Taylor!" He said, standing up and clapping his hands together.

He led me through hallways back the way Stacy had taken me, placing a hand on my shoulder to guide me. I shivered, shrinking away from his touch. It was pure instinct. My nausea was still working up a storm in my stomach, but luckily I had put on my spirit-infused ring that Adrian made me and it stopped my Strigoi sensor from making me sick.

"Well Taylor, there's your office," He said, pointing at the stage in front of a bunch of guys holding drinks and waiting for the next dancer to come on. "Go ahead, and show us what you got." He gave me an encouraging push towards the pole and I walked timidly onto the dark stage. The lights turned on as soon as I touched the cold metal of the pole, and I waited for the music to turn on.

I peered into the crowd and saw a sea of unfamiliar faces and Anthony smiling at me. I nervously smiled back, pretending like I wasn't completely positive how to pole dance, even though I know I am one hell of a good pole dancer.

The college guys below me hooted and wolf-whistled, holding up their drinks. The thumping bass turned on, and Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) came on. I smiled, happy that my testing song was one I knew. I pumped up my arms and swayed across the stage, signaling for the guys to make noise. They all yelled and whistled and I approached the pole as the chorus started.

I circled the pole, dropping to the floor and shaking my butt around, grinding myself to it. I tossed my hair around and grabbed the pole, sliding down it. I danced amazingly the whole time, sliding down the pole upside down, doing complex flips and other moves on the pole, and shaking my butt around. At the end of the song, all the guys below me started cheering and screaming, throwing money onto the stage. I stared at it, wide eyed. There must be 100 dollars there right now, for only one dance!

I waved and blew a kiss at the crowd and earned another roaring cheer before I walked off the stage into the hallway.

"Taylor!" Anthony yelled as his bodyguards pushed their way towards me through the pulsing crowd. "You, my dear, are one of the best dancers we have here. Welcome to the Three Auras!"

I squealed happily and jumped up and down. Stacy ran over to me from where she was working and joined my jumping and squealing. Anthony shook my hand and handed me a piece of paper that apparently was my schedule. I thanked him profusely and continued my celebration with Stacy, then I said goodbye and went to stand outside the club.

I pulled out my phone and speed dialed 2, and waited as the line rang.

"Belikov." Dimitri's voice said on the other line. I could hear the worry and anticipation in his voice as he spoke.

"Hey, Comrade. Can you come get me?" I asked.

"Oh, Roza! Thank god you're ok! How'd it go?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, kay?" I asked, keeping him wondering if I got it or not.

"Sure, I'll be right there. Bye." He said, hanging up.

I grinned and put my phone back in my purse.

"Taylor!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Being the complete retard I am, I forgot about the whole 'I am Taylor Love not Rose Hathaway' thing, and I ignored the voice. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, confused.

"Oh! Hey Stacy."

"Hey Taylor! I've been yelling your name for like 5 minutes! Are you deaf?" She asked grinning.

"Sometimes I wonder." I replied.

"I brought us some drinks to celebrate your new job!" She said, holding up two chocolately-looking drinks. I took one, and she raised her glass. "A toast to Taylor, my new work BFF!" She shouted.

We clinked glasses and laughed, and I took a swig of my drink.

"Holy shit! What the is this? It's amazing!" I yelled.

"It's my special. It's a mud slide, but I mix some other drinks with it too."

I drank another gulp and grinned.

"Well, keep making them like this cause it tastes great!"

We talked about ourselves and other random things and drank our mud slides until I saw the black Hummer pull up beside Stacy and I. Dimitri came out and wound an arm around me. I looked over at Stacy, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Secret girl conference!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me about 20 feet from a confused Dimitri. "Is _that _your boyfriend?"

"Yepp!" I said proudly.

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Holy shit, Tay! He's hot!"

"I know!" I agreed.

She towed me back over to Dimitri and smiled at him.

"Sorry. We had to have a secret girl conference real quick." Stacy said.

"That's… Ok?" Dimitri said, a little questioningly.

"Dimitri, this is Stacy. Stacy, this is Dimitri."

They said hello to each other and shook hands, and Dimitri put an arm around my waist again.

"Are you ready to go, Ro…" He pretended to cough, hiding his mistake. Apparently he is having a hard time remembering my new name too. "Excuse me. You ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yepp! So I'll see you next week, Stace?" I asked.

"Mm hmm! See you then Tay!" She replied. I handed her my empty glass and thanked her for the drink before plopping down into the passenger seat.

"So?" Dimitri asked, taking my hand as we pulled out of the club and drove onto the main highway.

"I…" I said, using a dramatic pause. "Got the job!"

He grinned and squeezed my hand.

"I knew you would, Roza. I'm so proud of you."

I laughed and said, "I'm glad you're proud of your girlfriend getting the job of a stripper, Comrade."

He rolled his eyes and laughed at me. We drove all the way to the way home either chatting aimlessly or sitting in a comfortable silence. We pulled into the academy's wrought iron gates and I smiled.

"Lissa will be so proud of me! I'm a stripper!" I said, giggling. I hopped out of the car and about fell over. Dimitri was at my side in a flash, and he steadied me, grabbing my waist and cocking his head at me.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Not… much?" I said. He gave me a look and I laughed. "Okay so I drank a mud slide but it was really alcoholy!" I said.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "You're tipsy… Oh, Roza. Go back to your room and get changed, and meet me in the gym for practice."

"Ok Comrade," I said. I looked around the parking garage to see if we were alone, then reached up on my tiptoes and gave him a passionate kiss before heading off to my room.

JPOV

"Hello, sir." I said politely, sitting down in the desk chair.

"Janessa, nice to see you again my dear." Frankie said, folding his hands on his desk. "I'm told you got me some good information on Belikov, eh?"

"Yes sir! I got some choice stuff here."

"Do tell, then."

"He's a mentor at St. Vladimirs, you were right. Through my job there, I've been watching him. The key to him is his student. Hathaway. They're lovers, you know? I befriended Hathaway and she is giving me some good stuff. She is his only weakness. I haven't personally talked to him about her, but I can tell just from how the girl talks that he would go to the ends of Hell for her."

Frankie just sat there, nodding and scratching his chin thoughtfully. I was getting nervous. If this info didn't impress the boss, I could lose my next paycheck… Or a finger… I'd rather lose the check.

"Yes… Yes… This is very interesting… Good work, Kephart! You, my dear, have earned yourself a raise." He said, tossing me a sack full of money across his desk. "Keep it up. Find out more. You are the key to this mission. I'm counting on you, Janessa." He said, looking at me pointedly.

"I won't let ya down sir! You can count on me!" I said, standing up and grabbing my loot.

"See you soon then… Keep it up, kid." He said, turning his chair to look out the window.

"I will. Bye." I said, almost skipping out of the room, cradling my sack of cash. If it's dirt about Belikov the boss wants, it's dirt about Belikov he will get. I think it's time to pay Hathaway a little visit.

**DANGER ALARM! DANGER ALARM! WTF IS GOING ON WITH JANESSA? Who is Frankie, and what does he want with Dimitri? Review, review, review, I'd love to hear your theories! x3 x3 Love you guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :D once again, I'm sorry for the slow updating times :( I am having a show choir concert soon and I have practice almost every day afterschool till five, then add that to jazz band and volleyball and I gots me a busy schedule :P I pinky promise I will try and type a TON and update sooner :) I posted a new story, so you should check 'er out ;) read and review 3 thank you for the amazing reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. BUT! I do own a little puppy named Daisy (:**

xXx RPOV xXx

"And what is the answer to number 27, Miss Hathaway?" Stan asked.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my daydreaming state.

Stan was substituting for our Animal Instincts class, and I of course wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"Number 27."

I stared at my paper and shrugged.

"Okay, Hathaway, I'll give you a hint," He sneered. "What animal is this? I eat my young and prey on things smaller than me. I also stay with my mother through the whole course of my life."

"Is it… You?" I asked, smirking.

The whole room was silent, until Eddie bursted into hysterics. The whole class started laughing as Stan's face went from red, to an unflattering shade of purple.

"You know what… Just get out Hathaway. I don't want to put up with you today."

"Okay, Stanny Boy," I said, and stood up. I strode over to the door and exited the room, followed by somebody.

I turned around, expecting to see Dimitri, but it was Janessa.

"Hey," I said confusedly.

"Hey. That was a good one," She said, and we both laughed.

"Thanks. I try my best!"

"Hey, can I talk to you? Like girl to girl talk?"

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked, looking around at the people milling around us as the bell rings.

"Sure," I said.

We walked in silence to the dhampir dorms, and into my room. I shut the door and locked it, then turned to Janessa.

"Okay, spill."

To my surprise, she busted out crying and sobs wracked her body. I awkwardly went over to her and hugged her before grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at me.

"Sorry," She sniffed. "I'm not too good at the whole 'Guardian Mask' thing."

"Trust me… Sometimes it's better not to. What happened?"

We both plopped down on the couch and she turned to face me.

"Okay so you know how I told you that I was dating Guardian Brown? Nate?" I nodded. "Well, last night we were kissing in the woods and that stupid Guardian Dickhead… Okay that's not his name, it's Connor English… But anyways, he walked in on us and freaked out, threatening to tell Alberta and get us fired. Nate convinced him to keep his big ass mouth shut, and I was like okay whatever, all's good."

She started bawling again and I waited patiently for her to compose herself before she continued.

"Just this morning he told me that he thinks that this relationship is too dangerous and that we… we… we shouldn't see each other anymore." She collapsed into my arms and I waited for her to calm down once again.

"Janessa, the same thing happened to me. Dimitri was so worried about my future that he said that we can't be in love."

"What did you do?"

"Well… I did everything in my power to be with him, and we got together again! That's what you need to do."

"You know what… You're right! I'm not letting some stupid race keep me from loving who I love."

"That's the spirit," I said, grinning at her.

She smiled back at me and sighed.

"Here, Rose. I made some friendship bracelets last week, do you want the other one?" She asked, holding out a pretty multicolored bracelet. I slipped it on and instantly felt a bit strange, but the feeling went away after a couple of seconds. I mentally shrugged and shook away the feeling that there was someone messing with my head.

"So, what's Dimitri's weakness?" She asked, pulling on her bracelet in her hand and staring at me intently.

Like I'd tell-… I will tell her. Yes, I should tell her anything she wants to know because I trust her.

"Me. He would do anything for me." I answered.

A foggy haze settled over my mind. My strong mind tried to fight the intrusive feeling, but it soon overpowered me.

"Cool. Jake would do the same for me." She said, still staring at me with wide, unblinking eyes. "What is Dimitri's room number?"

"108," I answered obediently.

She kept firing questions about Dimitri at me, and for some strange reason I just had to tell her. I couldn't not tell her. Answering your friends' questions is a nice thing to do.

"When is the next time you will be in his room?" She asked.

"I don't know," I answered. She looked irritated, but didn't press me on it.

"How much does he mean to you?"

"Everything." I was surprised at how monotone my voice sounded, but I couldn't make it normal. I couldn't stop answering her questions.

She asked me a ton of other questions before smiling and taking my bracelet from me. I felt like someone lifted a huge weight off me, and the haze was gone. I had no idea why, and I didn't question it.

"Hey, I'll put a charm with your name on this and give it back to you when I'm done, okay?"

"That sounds awesome!" I replied.

She hugged me from across the couch, then pulled back and said, "Thanks sis, for helping me out. I'm sure I can convince Nate that we can still be together."

"Of course you can! I'm glad I could help, Nessa."

She grinned at me before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then!" She said, opening the door.

"Yepp! Hey, tell me how things work out with Guardian Brown!" I called.

"Will do! Bye!" She replied before shutting the door behind her.

I sighed and padded to my desk, opening my book and starting my Calculus homework. I couldn't stop thinking about the hazy feeling that still lightly settled over me.

xXx JPOV xXx

Damn, that was too easy. The charmed bracelet worked insanely well! They told me she has a very high resistance to compulsion, but this charm was so charged up with super-compulsion that I'm pretty sure Miss Compulsion Queen, that snot-nosed brat Vasilisa, would fall under its spell no problem.

I walked back to my room, smiling with delight at my success the whole way there. I can't wait to call the boss and tell him the new dirt I got on Belikov.

**WTF did that bitch do to her? :O Who could make a compulsion charm that strong? Sorry that this chapter is kinda short :P Review, review, review! I'd love to hear your theories! :D x3**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back :) sorry about the wait, things are getting really hectic and I barely have time to write! D: things are slowing down in august though so I will be able to write more sooner :) :) here is chapter six of Dimitri's In Love With a Stripper, I hope you enjoy it (: please review :D you guys rock! x3**

"Bye Comrade," I said, getting ready to get out at the Three Auras to start my second day of work.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back for a passionate kiss.

"Be safe, my Roza," He said, letting go of me with a sigh.

"I always am," I replied with a grin before blowing him a kiss and hopping out of the car.

I walked to the back of the bar and opened the door that said employees only and grabbed my ID card out of my pocket. I scanned it under the scanny thing and the door clicked open. I walked inside and was blasted with cold air and the smell of sweat and alcohol. I let my eyes get accustomed to the dark lights in the club as I walked to Anthony's office.

I knocked on the door and heard him yell, "Come in!"

I stepped in and closed the door behind me, instantly feeling nauseous.

"Hello, Taylor!" Anthony said from where he was sitting at his desk. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, thanks!" I replied, smiling even though I wanted to puke. I wonder if I'm ever going to get used to this feeling of being amongst a Strigoi and not staking him that very second.

"Say, we're running low on waitresses today. Could you fill in for us?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied, glad I packed a dress too.

"Splendid. Go change, and Stacy will show you which tables you need to cover."

I nodded and left his office and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my strapless bra and put on my slinky leopard print dress that was strapless and barely came below my butt, hugging my curves in all the right places. I can't wait to get home and let Dimitri see this one.

DPOV

Ivashkov, Eddie, and I waited in line to get into the club. Rose didn't know it, but today was the first day that I was going to enter the Three Auras for evaluation.

"You're in," The bouncer said, barely glancing at us. He moved the red velvet rope and the three of us stepped inside.

My dhampir eyes quickly adjusted and I saw a packed dance floor full of pulsing people, a bar, a stage with poles on it with tables below where men were sitting, sipping beverages, and a bunch of scantily clad women running around, carrying trays of overflowing alcohol and dancing.

"C'mon guys," Adrian said as a waitress lead us over to an empty table.

"What can I get for you guys?" The waitress asked, giving us a smoldering look.

I mentally rolled my eyes but pretended to be interested. "I'll have a Jägerbomb."

"Oh, that's one of my favorites!" She gushed. "And you?"

"Dry martini. Shaken, not stirred," Adrian said.

"Alrighty. How about you hon?"

"A Bulleit Neat," Eddie said.

"Coming right up," She said, winking at us and sauntering away.

"Ah, I'm home," Adrian said, throwing his hands in the air and smiling.

I rolled my eyes at him and Eddie chuckled. I looked around the club. Nothing seemed suspicious, but that's how suspicious things always look. Not suspicious. Ok, that doesn't make much sense.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come dance with us?" A voice said from beside me. Three bleached blonde Moroi were grinning at us and playing with their hair. I immediately recognized them as the Badica triplets. Sarah, Stashia, and Selena. I had to guard Selena in my senior field experience. They came to my Academy as foreign exchange students because their father, one of the most obnoxious royals, was on a business trip in Novosibirsk. She is a slut and a bitch, but at the time I didn't really care and we dated for a couple of months.

Selena stared at me like she was trying to remember me from somewhere, but then she shrugged and turned to Eddie.

"Actually, I'm waiting for somebody. Maybe later," I said, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"Same here," Eddie said, pouting at them.

They pouted at us but said ok, then turned to Adrian with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," He said, standing up. "Save my drink for me guys."

Eddie and I nodded and they walked away chattering and dragging Adrian behind them.

"I hate Badicas," Eddie said, scrunching his nose in their direction.

"Same here. And to think that I dated Selena," I said shamefully, shaking my head.

"Which one was that? They all look the same," He said, laughing.

"The one with the diamond piercing on her nose."

"Well, she was the hottest of the three of them, so don't be too hard on yourself, Belikov," Eddie said good-naturedly.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"Alright, I got a Jägerbomb, a Dry Martini shaken not stirred, and a Bulleit Neat," I heard the most beautiful voice say as she approached us with a tray balanced on one hand. "Oh hey guys!"

"Roza," I greeted her smiling.

"Three drinks?" She asked.

"Adrian's here. He went to-" I began.

"Nope, nope. I don't even wanna know," she said, laughing. "I'm guessing he got the Martini." She put the drink down at the empty chair. "Bulleit Neat?" She asked Eddie. He nodded and handed him his drink. "And a Jägerbomb," She said, sitting my drink down in front of me.

Eddie and I both took big swigs of our drinks and set them down. To me, this is wuss stuff. I'm used to drinking Russian Vodka from the bottle back home. I took a second to really look over Roza. She was wearing a silky, sparkly leopard print dress that hugged her body perfectly and ended barely below her crotch. Damn. My mouth was practically watering as I stared at her goddess-like form.

Rose looked back at the bar, then quickly sat down in Adrian's empty chair.

"I'm going to get my ass kicked if they know I'm slacking," She said under her breath. "So, have you seen anything weird yet, Comrade?" She asked me.

I snapped out of my turned-on haze and shook my head. "It all looks like a regular night club to me."

She leaned in and said quietly, "I'll take you to meet my _boss _later."

She didn't say anything more about it, but I got her drift. He must be the Strigoi mastermind behind this. Rose leaned over and took my drink and gulped the rest down.

"Sorry, Comrade. It's been a rough day at work. I'll go get you another one," She said, winking and standing up then walking towards the bar.

I couldn't help but watch her leave until she disappeared behind the counter. The things this woman does to me.

"Eddie?" A voice asked.

"Mia? What are you doing here?" Eddie asked, smiling at her.

"My cousins are in for the weekend and they wanted to come here because they've heard about it. What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later. Not here." He said, looking around.

"Okay. Well, wanna come meet my cousins? They're dying to meet you." She said.

Eddie looked at me questioningly.

"Go ahead, I'll meet up with you later." I said.

"Yay! Thanks Guardian Belikov!" Mia exclaimed, grabbing Eddie's hand and towing him away.

I chuckled and watched as Eddie was engulfed in a group of teenage girls who kept punching Mia's shoulders playfully and winking at her and Eddie.

"Here babe," Rose said, putting a new drink down in front of me.

"Thank you, Roza," I said, taking a drink of it.

I really hope she isn't too tired after work tonight, I thought to myself. I really need to take a cold shower.

"What?" She asked, looking at me amusedly.

"Hmm?" I replied, still staring at her. I just couldn't seem to pull my gaze away.

"You're giving me those bedroom eyes," She said, leaning over to me and putting her hand on my leg.

I was already hard by just looking at her, and her words and touch sent shivers down my spine and encouraged it more.

"Can't you get off work early?" I asked, and I could hear my Russian accent getting more and more pronounced.

"We'll see," She said leaning over and kissing me.

I kissed her back hungrily, licking her lips and silently asking for entrance which she eagerly granted me. Our tongues fought for dominance in her mouth, and she moaned. Roza got off her chair and sat on my lap, straddling me, never breaking our kiss.

"Please… Take the rest of the day off," I panted, pulling away from her but leaving my hands resting on her hips.

"It's only my second day of work, Comrade. I doubt that I've earned any vacation time yet," She smiled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in, hugging me. I returned her embrace as she licked my neck and sucked it tenderly.

"You do know I'm going to have to cover that up before I go home," I chuckled, nuzzling her hair with my nose. I could only imagine the look on my colleagues' faces if I, Dimitri Belikov, the most stoic badass guardian around, came in with a hickie.

"You'll live," She whispered, nibbling on my earlobe.

I moaned. She knew that drove me crazy. I should be embarrassed, but the music is so loud and there's people talking everywhere so I doubt anyone heard it.

I put my hands on her inner thighs and began to move my way up. I kissed up and down her neck and collarbone, and then returned to her lips.

"Dimitri," She said huskily. "Stop. We're in the middle of a strip club."

Her words were like a bucket of water. My surroundings came crashing down on me and I sighed, pulling my hands away from her.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot where we were," I said sheepishly, looking around to see if anyone noticed the scene that just took place. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed.

"I did too. Ugh," She sighed, standing up.

"Whenever we're like that, the only thing I can think about is you," I said, taking her hand.

She grinned at me and stood up, then pulled me up out of my chair.

"C'mon Comrade, it's time to go meet Anthony."

**So there it was (: kind of a little bit of a cliffy I guess :) I feel like this was a crappy chapter for this long of a wait, but I figured I'd give you this rather than make you wait even longer :) you guys are awesome, please review review review :D :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello :D no, I have not died or anything… I'm just a really slow writer :( I'm sorry :( please forgive me and review x3 :) this is kind of short and uneventful, but the next chapter will be full of surprises ;) read and review :D**

I knocked on Anthony's closed door and waited as I heard bumping and shuffling around inside.

"Just a second," Anthony's cold voice called. There was more bumping and shuffling and then he yelled, "Alright, come in!"

Dimitri opened the door and I almost vomited at the sight before me. Anthony's two bodyguards were carrying a body shaped bag out of the back door of the office which led to the back alley. Anthony quickly licked red liquid off of his lips, which I realized was the blood of the innocent victim that he just sucked the life out of.

I swallowed down my disgust and fear and smiled at him.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, boss. I just thought that you'd want to meet the man that you've been asking about. Anthony, this is Sergei Smirnov."

Anthony and Dimitri shook hands, and he smiled at him, expertly hiding his deadly fangs.

"Hello, Sergei. I've heard so much about you. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind…" He said trailing off.

"Absolutely sir, but may I ask why?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh just out of curiosity my boy. I like to know as much as I can about my employees." Dimitri nodded and Anthony proceeded with his questions. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a physical therapist at Drayer Physical Therapy center in Missoula."

"Interesting. How long have you and Taylor been together?"

"Four years and counting," He replied, draping his arm around my shoulders.

"And you are ok with her occupation?"

"Sure. I do get jealous from time to time but I get over it with the fact of knowing that she's all mine."

"What are your plans for the future, hmm?"

This is a little weird, I thought to myself. It's like a teenage girl's overprotective dad questioning her boyfriend.

"Roza and I are going to…" He stumbled over his name mistake. "Start a family and settle down soon I suppose."

Oh fuck. We're screwed.

"Why did you call her Roza?" Anthony asked suspiciously. His bodyguards returned through the door quietly with no body bag, and took their places standing along the back wall.

I gulped, but Dimitri quickly thought up and excuse for his mistake.

"It's rose in Russian. I call her Roza because she's beautiful like a rose." He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and held my breath as Anthony studied us curiously.

"I see. You seem like a good man, Smirnov. I look forward to seeing you in the future." I left go of the nervous breath I was holding in. Luckily, he didn't think of Dimitri's name slip as anything more than a strange pet name. "So sorry to rush you out of here, but it's almost your dancing shift, Taylor."

"Oh yeah, I better go change. Bye babe!" I said, kissing Dimitri and hopping out of my chair.

"Be on the stage in fifteen minutes. Goodbye, Sergei." He said, sending us a smile that made me want to cringe.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and towed him out of the room and towards the bar.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor. I can't believe I…" He began, but I cut him off.

"It's ok… Sergei." I replied grinning at him.

"Very creative Rose," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. I googled common Russian last names. I'm not that creative." I said, winking. "I have to go get changed. Love you."

"Love you too. I'm going to go find Adrian and Eddie. I guess I'll see you later," He said, giving me a goodbye kiss and heading the other way.

I hurried back to the locker room and grabbed my bag out of my locker. I stripped my dress and changed into my blood red lingerie. It's so weird, walking around with no clothes on. I headed on to the dark stage and smiled at my fellow dancers. There was a Chinese one with jet black, naturally curly hair named Cho and a bleach blonde with pin straight hair named Sierra.

"Alright guys, we got some hot dancers up on the stage tonight! Give it up for Sierra, Cho, and Taylor!" The DJ yelled into his microphone.

Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias, Usher, and Lil Wayne played and we all spun slowly around the pole. This was a choreographed song that we all practiced together yesterday. We jumped on the pole and shimmied down just as Usher said "This is for the dirty girls".

I looked around the crowd when I could to look for Dimitri, and after a minute or two I finally found him in the swarming crowd. Eddie was beside him, staring at me wide-eyed and practically drooling, and Dimitri elbowed him. Eddie snapped out of his haze and mumbled an apology, rubbing the back of his neck. Dimitri turned his head back towards the stage and we locked eyes. I winked at him and his eyes glazed over with lust.

I hadn't even realized that the song was over until we did our final move, jumping up and hanging upside down off the pole. We dropped to the ground and winked at the crowd, picking up bills that littered the floor and sticking them in our bras and the waistbands of our underwear.

The stage went dark and we headed to the back.

"We rock!" Cho yelled, fist pumping.

"Yeah we do!" I replied, grinning.

"Let's split the tips," Sierra said.

We pulled the money out of our waistbands and threw it in a pile. I took the liberty of counting it, only because Sierra and Cho are a little bit… How do I put this lightly… Dim.

"400 total and the club gets 25 percent so we each get 100," I said after a moment.

We grabbed our share of money and put it in our bags, then went separate ways. I had to go back and dance so I changed into my midnight blue lingerie. The rest of the dancing shift was pretty uneventful. I stripped to 5 or so songs and make about 500 more bucks, and then changed back into my leopard print dress.

Dimitri caught me as I walked out of the employee hallway.

"I'm heading back to the academy. Eddie is tired and Adrian is drunk out of his mind with the Badica sisters," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay. I think I'm done here in like an hour and a half so I'll just catch a ride 'home' with Stace." I said.

"Damn. I forgot that you can't go back to the academy… I'll take the guys back and then meet you at our house."

That sounded so weird. Our house. The academy was so afraid that we would blow our cover if somebody followed me home that they got us a house. It was Mrs. Karp's old cottage about 30 minutes away from the academy where she spent holidays and vacations. She had graciously let us use the house so my coworkers would have somewhere to drop me off when they gave me rides.

"In fact, we could just stay the night, and go back to the academy in the morning. It's stupid to drive all the way back home." He said, shrugging.

"Yeah, that's fine!" I replied. Although it wasn't currently in use, Mrs. Karp kept the house clean, furnished, and with everything running like electric and water.

"Belikov! Oh, shit. I mean Smirnov!" Adrian called from behind us clutching a bottle of alcohol. He staggered over to us and handed it to me. "We gots to GO brother! The Badicas are trying to take me back to the bedrooms and I can't do that! They probably have AIDS and STDs! Not to mention…," Dimitri put his hand over his mouth so he couldn't continue.

"Bye, Roza." He said, turning to me and kissing me.

"Bye Comrade. See you later," I said, giving him a quick hug and turning away to head back to the bar. Only a little bit longer and I can go home to a waiting hot, turned on Russian. That fueled my energy and let me fly through the rest of the work day.

xXx DPOV xXx

"Hey guys, you wanna sing a song? Hey! Me too! Alright I'll start! This place about to blow OH OH OH OH OH OH OHHHH!" Adrian screamed the song that was playing when we left.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as Eddie covered his eyes.

"Hey Adrian, wanna play truth or dare?" Eddie said.

"Hells yes! Me first! Belikov I dare…" He began.

"No, me first!" Eddie yelled cutting him off. "I dare you to compulse yourself to sleep the rest of the way home!"

Adrian scratched his head and stared at Eddie. "I don't know if I can compulse myself, especially with so much alcohol in my system!" He slurred, scratching his head. He scrunched his eyes together and grunted but then sighed. "Nope! That sucks! That means you gotta pick another…" He went silent.

I looked in the review mirror and saw him passed out across the back seat.

"Woah, he actually did it?" Eddie asked.

"I doubt it. I think he's just knocked out from the alcohol." I said, snickering.

Eddie laughed then looked at me.

"Are you jealous when Rose is up there like that?" He asked.

"Of course. But it's not in my control," I said, shrugging.

"Yeah. I don't know how I'd manage to keep my cool if I were you. Just wait until she actually has to strip…"

"What?" I asked, whipping my head around.

"Yeah," Eddie said looking at me quizzically. "She is a stripper you know. Probably sometime this week the boss guy will make her strip for a shift along with the dancing and bartending she already does."

"Ебем," I swore, shaking my head.

"Sorry man. That must suck!"

"Yeah. That is just all the more reason for me to search the entire facility tomorrow and kill some Strigoi, and get out of there."

"Good idea."

We rode the rest of the way to the academy listening to the radio. Eddie thanked me for the ride and grunted as he dragged Adrian towards the main gates. I chuckled to myself and was about to pull out when there was a knock on my window.

"Hello, Alberta," I greeted her as I rolled down the window.

"Belikov," She nodded, smiling. "So, got any dirt on that place yet?"

"Absolutely nothing yet. I only went where normal customers are allowed to go today, and there was nothing suspicious. Rose took me to meet her boss though and he was definitely a Strigoi. I don't know what he's up to, but it's not just running a business. I'm going back tomorrow to check the rest of the building for any signs of what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan. At least we know that there is a Strigoi behind this."

"Yeah. I'm sure something's going on, and we're going to find out what it is. Roza is going to search the back hallways tomorrow too. It'll be a lot less suspicious if an employee's caught back there rather than a patron."

"Yes. I agree. Please just be careful, and tell Rose too. Speaking of, where is she?"

"She's not of work yet. Her coworker Stacy is driving her home to the cottage in about forty five minutes now."

"And I'm presuming that you're going too?"

"Yes. Actually, I'm going to have to speed to get there and unlock the door for her. We're both just spending the night there. It's already late."

"Okay. I expect to see Rose in her afternoon classes tomorrow, so get her here when you wake up. She's excused from her morning classes."

"Got it," I said, starting the ignition.

"Oh and Belikov," She said, as I was starting to pull out.

"Behave. I still consider Ms. Karp's house school grounds so don't do anything… inappropriate… That you wouldn't do here," She said, giving me a stern look.

"Don't worry Mom," I joked. "I'll be safe."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at me before walking off towards the faculty housing.

I felt kind of bad lying to her. Well, technically I wasn't lying. Having sex with Rose is something I _would _do here at the academy. Three times actually; once in the cabin, and once in each of our rooms. I went about 80 all the way to the cottage so I would make it before Rose. I pulled in the driveway with about 10 minutes to spare, so I went upstairs and changed into my flannel pajama pants. I don't know why; they're just going to get taken off. Hopefully.

I heard a car door slam and Rose saying thanks and goodbye, and then the front door opening and shutting.

"Welcome home," I said winking, and kissing her hand.

She grinned and hugged me.

"I like the sound of that." I released her from my arms and she threw her stiletto heels across the room at the closet. "I hope Ms. Karp has the fridge stocked. I'm starving!"

She padded across the room and opened the fridge, peering inside and pulling out some cold pizza.

"Thank goodness," She said, her voice muffled with the pizza that she was shoving in her face.

She finished her last bite of pizza and I strode over to her, grabbing her wrists. I pushed her roughly against the counter and growled, attacking her neck with my lips.

"Horny tonight, are we Comrade?" She said with a smirk.

"You don't seem to realize, Roza," I said between kisses. "Watching you dance like a goddess all night and not being able to touch you has gotten so much sexual frustration built up inside of me, that I just have to get it out of my system." Her eyes glazed over with lust and she shivered. I knew she loved it when I talked dirty with her. "I'm in control tonight," I growled, and hitched her leg around my hip.

**There ya have it! Don't forget about Janessa :0 what evil scheming is she up to? Do you guys want a lemon? I'll write one in the next chapter for this scene if you want me to :P … Even though I suck at lemons… again, sorry for my slow updating. Please, please, please review :D and thanks to those who do… I luhh you (: Byee :)**


End file.
